Killowat
*Real Name: Charles Watkins *Alias: Killowat *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Hair: Blond, Eyes: Blue *Status Citizenship: American *First appearance: New Titans Annual #7 (1991) History The origin of Killowat starts 10 years into the future. In this timeline the villain known as Lord Chaos reigns the world with tyranny. Battalion is the second in command of a team named "Team Titans". This titans were created to defeat Lord Chaos and restore the peace and freedom of the world. This timeline was proven false. Charlie Watkins (Killowat) was once a young man who desired to join the Force Elite of Lord Chaos more than anything in the world. A reason behind this was that Charlie Watkins (Killowat) considered Lord Chaos a divine being and that serving him would be the greatest honor someone could have. Some time later thanks to a lot of training he would become part of the Force Elite of Lord Chaos making his dream come true. However Charlie Watkins's (Killowat) point of view about Lord Chaos would quickly start to change when he started to realize the true nature of Lord Chaos. Charlie Watkins (Killowat) would decide to betray his master (Lord Chaos) by approaching the team known as the "Team Titans" to offer them the possibility to use him as a double agent against Lord Chaos. And for the next few months Charlie Watkins (Killowat) would serve as the spy for the Team Titans until one dark day. Some day it would be discovered that Charlie Watkins (Killowat) had been working as a double agent aginst Lord Chaos. It was also that day that he would get his powers. Charlie Watkins would that day fall into one of the energy converters that were in the zone. That should have been able to kill Charlie Watkins, however for some reason what it did was to transform him into a being that could control and create electricity. The transformation made Charlie Watkins become the superhero that would be known as Killowat. It was also that day that the member of the Team Titans known as "Silver Shield" died, leaving a place in the team. Killowat would ask membership into the team to fill that space, something that the rest of the Team Titans would gladly accept. One day the leader of the Team Titans decided to make one risky and dangerous mission, the Team Titans would travel 10 years into the past to kill Donna Troy in an attempt to stop Lord Chaos from being born, of course this had to be made before Donna Troy was able to give birth to his son (The future Lord Chaos). The first part of the mission was succcesfull and the team of the future (Team Titans) were able to go back to the past before Donna Troy gave birth to Robert Long. When the team titans tried to kill Donna Troy they encountered the team of Titans from the present (the new Teen Titans) and fought them. However before the team titans could kill Donna Troy she gave birth to her son. Although the mission looked to have failed the Teen Titans and the Team Titans were able to both stop the future of Lord Chaos and prevent the death of Donna Troy. After the mission was acomplished the Team Titans were trapped into the past, with no way to return home. Without any options they decided that they would stay on that era until they could find a way to go back. In an ironic twist they accepted the offer of Donna Troy to live in her farmhouse in the city of New Jersey. After that they decided to investigate this timeline and find where they belonged in it. Killowat started to investigate anything that could help him to find out about his presence in this timeline or from his family. He found his aunt and uncle, however something didn't fit, because the two of them were African American while Charlie Watkinks (Killowat) was white. This made Killowat wonder about his origin ten years into the future. Time passed and Killowat fell in love with Mirage who was in love with Deathwing. This made Kilowat's already troubled life even more dificult. Soon after this the crisis of time known as Zero Hour started, changing the Team Titans in a way that no one could have forseen. In this time crisis was revealed that the real leader of the Team Titans was the being known as Monarch (Previously known as Hawk). The Team Titans were actually being that were from a false future created by Monarch, who wanted to have sleeper agents that would serve him as assassins in order to help him to rule the entire timeline. That future also had another purpose. It would help Monach to train young metahumans and have a bigger and more powerful army against the heroes of all generations. Monarch (Now as Extant) absorbed the power of Waverider and used it to take adventage of the incoming time crisis. Using the army that he created, along with the Team Titans, he attacked the world's heroes who wanted to stop the time crisis. However the plan of Extant was unsuccesfull and the Team Titans were defeated by the Earth's heroes. At the same moment, time started to collapse. This made all the parallel and false timelines erased from existence. As another result the Team Titans were erased from history and disappeared. The only three Team Titans members that weren't eased were Terra II, Mirage and Deathwing because it was revealed that they were from the present timeline and that Extant had taken them from there, erasing their memories to make them part of his army. Killowat didn't have the same luck and suffered the same fate as the other members; erased from history, no one would remember him because he never truly existed. Killowatanlaroza2mt.gif MicroKillowatt.gif Kat-titans-killowatt.gif Blanchett_Killowat_zpsgiavridg.gif killowatt.png Other Versions LilKillowat_MB.png Killowat_Byzantine_MB.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Team Titans Category:K